


78 hours

by nikkiestt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Villain Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiestt/pseuds/nikkiestt
Summary: he was missing for 78 hours. his body was found completely dismembered. his killer came forward, but no one will know who it was.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	78 hours

𝙏𝙒: 𝙈𝙀𝙉𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎 𝙊𝙁 𝘿𝙄𝙎𝙈𝙀𝙈𝘽𝙀𝙍𝙈𝙀𝙉𝙏 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝘿𝙀𝘼𝙏𝙃! 𝘿𝘼𝙍𝙆 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙀𝙎 𝘼𝙃𝙀𝘼𝘿!  
78 hours. that's the amount of time a search party is usually given before the missing is pronounced dead. they would spend all day, and all night searching for the missing, maybe being successful, or maybe not.   
tubbo had been missing for about a day when wilbur called to report it. tommy hadn't seen him, and neither had anyone in pogtopia. quackity asked schlatt, and he responded negative. no sign of the boy. tommy was obviously worried, since tubbo wasn't one to usually disappear like that. if he had a destination, he got there no matter what. but it was unfortunate this time. tubbo was really missing.   
day one: pogtopia went out to search for tubbo, looking anywhere and everywhere. no sign of the boy. 24 hours gone, 48 left to search.  
day two: manberg was given orders by schlatt to scan every single inch of land and sea for the boy. there was still no sign of tubbo. 48 hours gone, 24 left to search.  
day three: both parties came across each other at around midnight. schlatt had decided the help would be useful, and let pogtopia in for just this once. the two formed a small alliance and continued to search. luckily, they happened to stumble upon the boy after agonizingly weary days of searching. However, the state that he was found in was anything by fortunate.  
he was completely dismembered. the boys suit torn apart by every seam. the tie wrapped tight around his neck, purple around bright green. arms chopped up, legs completely torn off with bone showing. tubbo was practically unrecognizable.   
during the autopsy, ponk discovered that most of tubbos teeth had been missing. who or what could have done this? and what motive did they have for it? tubbo was such a sweet and caring individual, that he wasn't someone who would be found murdered in the woods.   
it hurt everyone to see the body during the funeral. since most of it was hardly put together. but, at least both pogtopia and manberg could come together for this. no fighting, no war. just silence and respect for the fallen angel. 

roses, water, honey, and letters were dropped on the casket as it was lowered and put into the ground. tears were shed, and a ghost decided it would be best if those letters were read.   
-–—–-  
Dear tubbo,  
You have been missing for a while.. I’m worried about you. I’m quite scared actually. This will be the first and last time you hear me say that ha.. but anyways Me , Wilbur and techno are waiting for you when you come home. So far techno and I imagine the rest of us are searching for you we have covered about the some of the forest next is manberg. Where ever you are I hope you stay safe tubbo and come back home safe and sound.  
-signed tommy   
-–—–-   
Tubbo. We found you. Not so safe and sound this time. This is so hard to write right now. Tubbo I miss you I miss the times we had back when all this was normal, you used to be my clingy best friend.. because I’m not the clingy one obviously.., we fought a whole war together me you niki,willbur , fundy back when it was l’manberg. At the end of the we were all so proud of ourselves we had a book signing a treaty against the green man. This isn’t about him this about you. Tubbo I just miss you . One thing that I will never forget our memories together I will continue to stay strong that’s what I will do... but tell me why I’m crying so much . . .?  
Goodbye tubbo I’ll always miss you.   
-–—–-  
To, Tubbo.  
Hey, kid. This is probably weird and out of the blue, but I felt like I needed to send something. I feel ... Bad, honestly. You were a good kid, and a good friend. Maybe not to me, but to everyone else. We never talked much, only when Tommy was with us, but there’s so much I wish I would’ve said before you left. I don’t want this to get all sappy, it could ruin my reputation if anyone reads this, but I need to get it off of my chest before I burst.  
You were a close friend to Tommy, and that means a lot to me. He struggled with friends, but you were always there for him, and I thank you for that. I didn’t want him to be lost in such a cold and cruel world. I’m so fucking thankful that you were there.  
You were there for all of us, at one point or another. I just wished I had been more grateful while you were alive. I don’t think they accept you’re gone, but I do. I accepted it since you left. It was bound to happen. I’ll miss you, but I’m not surprised. I just hope it wasn’t painful. Despite everything I’ve done, everyone I’ve hurt, you were my friend. You stuck with me when I needed a friend, and even if I was rude or cold, I didn’t mean anything I said. You were an amazing, talented, smart, gifted kid, and I wish I said it, even once. You deserved better, Tubbo. A better life, a better home — A safer home.  
I’m sorry it ended like this.  
From, The Blade.   
-–—–-  
Damn Kid.  
I thought they were joking when they said you disappeared. When they sat me down and told me you couldn’t be found. When they grabbed my shoulder to brace me and hit me with those words. They’ve lived in my mind, going on repeat. “He’s believed to be dead.” Do they really know that? Or are the people of Manberg just too lazy to look for you? There’s nobody I can trust to watch over my seat so I can leave and go look. I fucking want you back, I know I was shitty but deep down, well… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a soft spot for you. Looking back, there’s no point in grieving just yet. I’ll grieve when I get a body presented to me. I have hope that you’re still out there. That you’re just… hiding. That you wanted an escape. I believe that you live on. Maybe it’s pointless believing like this, but kid… you were all I had at one point and kept me going. I can’t just come to some agreement with no proof. If I do ever just come to terms then what the fuck is wrong with me. Until then, I’ll send search parties, I’ll do anything. I just want my kid back.   
\- J. Schlatt  
-–—–-  
Betrayal was something I never thought I would do. Little did I know I was wrong, dead wrong. The death was shocking to all, nothing I would expect. Tubbo laid down peacefully on the bed of flowers, everyone surrounding him. It was truly heartbreaking, I even saw ones who would never cry shed tears. I just stood there, frozen in time. How could I show emotion? There was no going back. No reason to show pain, he was a child who just vanished. Dead. Cold blooded murder. While walking towards the bakery, the wind stabbed me like a thousand needles. Ouch. I know you won’t see this Tubbo, but I’m sorry. Sorry for what you had to suffer through, I couldn’t dare to witness it anymore. The day I led you to the woods, I immediately knew what I had to do. You went peacefully, if you wanted to know that. Tubbo, you were looking at the sunflowers, observing the view of the bees. That was the moment, you were happy. I snuck up behind you, taking your life. Almost immediately you fell down lifeless, I felt a massive amount of guilt. But it had to be done, HE tortured you too much.   
When I looked down at my hands, I noticed the red substance staining my palms. What have I done?  
im sorry,  
niki, nihachu.


End file.
